She Left Me
by lmaosfomgcslhs
Summary: After a passionate, secret love, Rin leaves Miku and the others with nothing but the sadness and grief that Miku can't handle. Starts with a written letter to Rin, Rin's P.O.V. rated T for implied sexual content, MikuXRin Yuri


She Left Me

MikuXRin

**This is based off of something that happened to my best friend. Her friend left her and I remember how mad I was at her for not getting over it, because I can get over it so easily. Then I realized how she must feel, and I tried to put into words by doing this. It was hard to find characters that would best fit the parts, but I think Miku and Rin will do the trick. They are my favorite Yuri couple.**

**I don't own Vocaloid, or Miku Hatsune or Rin Kagamine. If I did, would I be writing a disclaimer?**

**Oh and I like the idea of Vocaloids being robots. A lot of people write them like they are humans, but here, they are robots. When Miku referrers to pulling the plug, she means at night she charges.**

Rin Kagamine,

I'm writing this to you, even though you won't ever get it. I still wonder if that is sad. Did I ever tell you how I felt? You used to embrace me. You would say my name as if it was the only thing you knew, and your arms would fit comfortably around my waste. You always smelt of strawberries, oranges, happiness, comfort. You smelt like Rin.

Do you remember me? I wonder if I stood beside you someplace, would you turn your head? Would you look into my eyes and say my name? Would you let your arms rest in the curve of my hips and press your ear against my chest to hear my heart beat? The false, human created heart beat that sounds off from some speaker deep behind the smooth overlay of fake skin and shiny metallic chrome. Someplace in that tangle of wires and gadgets you found a home.

Do you remember when you first opened your eyes? They were not blue, but they shined the same. You did not have a voice, but your mouth looked the same. You had no memories of me, but you still looked to my eyes as if seeking comfort in the strange white room. You didn't have your false skin; you were nothing but a bare robot, the second vocaloid to open its eyes.

Do you remember how I touched you? You probably couldn't feel, but your eyes closed and you pressed your metal face deeper into my hand anyways. The wires and fake robotic muscles of your lips pulled into a smile and you seemed more alive than I was.

Did you notice how I would look at you? Did you notice the pure joy I felt when you spoke to me, directly or not?

"G'morning Miku-chan," you would chime to me and I would sit next to you, asking how you slept, or what you planned on doing that day. Anything to hear you talk to me again, anything to make you look at me and acknowledge me. Anything. You would smile and I would imagine your lips on mine, and how sweet they would taste.

Do you remember that day? Right after practicing a song with your brother, you joined me in the bathroom to wash up. You plated my hair after I showered and I brushed my fingers through your strawberry blonde hair. I still remember the feeling, and how my fingers seemed to tingle afterwards. If I concentrate hard enough, I can make my fingers feel the same again. You smiled at me and told me you loved my hair.

"It's so original. So long and green, much more beautiful than mine," you spoke softly. How I remember your words, I'm not sure. But I think it's because I can't forget that moment when I felt you place a hand on my shoulder and lean in close. That moment when you overwhelmed me with you're sent. That moment when your lips brushed mine and how I couldn't stand fast enough, dragging you with me as our lips danced together; pressing your body against the bathroom wall, causing you to squeak slightly. You tasted like strawberries, oranges, happiness, comfort; you tasted like Rin.

Do you remember our little habit? That bathroom was our secret. Do you remember the blue walls and towels? Do you remember the steam from the shower one of us just excited? It used to be innocent, nothing more but little soft kisses and the soft brushing of skin. That used to be enough for us.

Do you remember what we became? The kisses became desperate, no longer soft and planned encounters. We no longer waited to plate hair and talk with each other. We would crash through that door, teeth scraping together, tongues down each others throats as we fumbled with whatever clothing we had that kept us apart. I would mumble your name;

Rin, Rin, Rin.

In return you would yell mine;

Miku, Miku, Miku!

The movement of your lips as my name formed sent me to heaven. Your soft fake blue eyes looking into my fake green ones made me come alive. I found a home in your eyes, your hair, your lips, your voice, your bare chest, your spread legs, and your false heartbeat. And in return, you found a home in mine.

Do you remember that day? That day when you took me in your arms and told me what you had been hiding? That day when you told me you were leaving; and that my dream had to end? That day when you and Len left the house to live someplace else? Those days when we visited, and you refused any contact, leaving my false heart to break? Those days when I truly felt like a robot; hunk of metal, wires, and lit up buttons and knobs?

A made up person.

Those days when I knew you were a robot and not the human girl I loved. I knew you changed, for what reason, I didn't know. I still don't know. You picked me up off the ground, and without any hesitation you threw me back. And I was too stubborn to believe it. I wasn't happy afterwards, and my sour moods did nothing but sour every one else's as well. They reached out to me, but I didn't bother to get up off the ground to take their hands. I would much rather wait there for your hand, the soft small hands that never came and left me to roll around in the dirt to my hearts contempt. Roll around in my own grief and sorrow, waiting for you to come and bring me home, shower me off with you're sent, your taste.

I knew I wouldn't die. I knew I wouldn't short circuit or blow a fuse. I knew my fake heart beat wouldn't stop just because you left, but it sure as hell felt like it.

Do you realize how much it hurt? Do you realize how much I love you? Do you realize you have had a lifetime to come back, but you never did? You were too busy with your concerts, fans, Len, and what ever else it is you do without me. Why is better without me? Did I pull you down? I would be glad to put all my strength in pulling you back up. I would be glad to pull the plug and end my false existence for yours to continue.

But I couldn't, because you hold that plug. No matter how far away you are from me, when I lay in bed and I tug gently at the familiar bright pink wire that plugs into my neck and into the wall, I know I can't pull it out of its socket. No matter how far away you are, only you can pull on it hard enough to leave me here to die. To slowly loose the energy I need for my robotic body to keep working. Only you can leave my metallic body someplace and uninstall my programming, leaving my voice behind someplace. Sometimes I wish you just would already.

You never came back to me, big surprise. But I know that if you did, I wouldn't hesitate to claim you again. I wouldn't be able to hold back, not waiting a moment before I felt your skin again, smelt your scent, and tasted your lips. I bet you would taste like strawberries, oranges, happiness, comfort. I bet you would taste like Rin.

Miku Hatsune

I slowly placed the letter back in its envelope, letting my fingers run over the creamy white surface. I whipped my face off with the back of my hand. I have read this a million times, and yet I still cry? I laughed slightly at my own sadness. I decided I would visit her today, I rarely do, and I suppose I should by now. I've been apart from her for too long, and who knows how much longer she will hold out?

Walking down the white hallway, memorize fluttered to me, scattered and not in order. I stopped at the white door so it would have time to register the fact I was there.

"_Identification please,"_ the robotic voice chimed in my ears. I recited my program number once, and it opened with a _"welcome"._ My steps echoed and bounced off the walls of the dark room. Computer screens flickered brightly in the blackness of the room, allowing a burning light to show through the darkness. I sat across from her, her body held up by a series of wires and clamps. Her eyes were closed, and her hair hung in her face. I took out the envelope and looked at its surface again, then back at her. I watched as her form bathed in the green light. I looked over at a dark spot, a computer screen had gone dark, the words _error_ printed in red. I sighed heavily, knowing she was almost gone.

I read her the letter like I normally did, and cried again. Another computer screen blacked out, red letters burning on the surface. Then another…and another…and another. I held back the sobs as the room became darker.

"_An irreversible error has occurred. Shutting down. An irreversible error has occurred. Shutting down," _the robotic voice repeated itself over and over again as the screens blackened out to their error sign.

"Is it scary? Being all alone?" I asked, not caring when my voice cracked.

"_Error, shutting down Vocaloid, model number 01, 'Miku Hatsune'. Uninstalling- three percent…ten percent…" _the voice continued to count out its progress. I stood in front of her, the only light coming from her headphones and the slight green tinge of the main computer, casting heavy shadows on the face I loved. I placed her cold hand in mine, and stared for a moment.

"_Thirty-four percent…thirty-nine percent…forty-five percent…"_ I let my arms rest on her hips, encircling her in my embrace like I did so many decades ago, a century maybe?

"_Sixty-eight percent…seventy-nine percent…"_ I should have gone to her long before. I should have saved her.

"_Ninety-five percent…"_

"I'm Sorry Miku," I whispered as the last computer screen went black, the burning red letters fading and turning off completely. I stayed and watched as her headphones went dim as well, until her body turned off. Pressing my ear to her chest, I longed to hear her heartbeat again, even if it wasn't real.

Even if I wasn't real.

Even if she wasn't real.

I left her…

and she just left me.

**Please don't ask me how Miku's programming became corrupted, because I don't know. And yes, because they are robots, they don't age or die, so Rin Left Miku about a century ago.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please! :D**


End file.
